Toxic: A John Cena One Shot
by x0 Cody's Rhodie 0x
Summary: **ONE SHOT SONG FIC** Kaylee Santana unexpectedly bumps into John Cena while waiting for her boyfriend Ted Dibiase Jr. Will a night at a bar and temptation get the best of them? John Cena/OC


***_* So I'm back again... with another one shot. This time, inspired by my two favorite girls; My biff and Britney Spears that is.**

**My biff is in uber love with John Cena and she's been begging me to write her a story, so I did. NOW SHUT UP. Totally kidding. Love the song, Love Brit.**

** Went to all three of her shows when she came here to NY for her tour.**

**Again, my second story... be gentle! *_***

'_Baby, can__'__t you see  
I__'__m calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It__'__s dangerous  
I__'__m fallin__' '_

I sat in the Legacy locker room, playing brick breaker on my Blackberry, bored out of my damn mind. Another night in the locker room, fun… I mean you would think it'd be the coolest thing to be backstage at Monday Night RAW but not when your boyfriend was a minion of the egotistical, maniacal Randy Orton.

I sat there as Cody Rhodes rummaged through his bag, looking for something frantically. If I had to guess, it was something for Randy. Ted had told me that he had to meet Randy in catering to discuss "Legacy Matters" so he left me in the locker room to rot like last weeks' garbage. I had been sitting there for twenty minutes and couldn't sit there any longer.

"Hey Cody, if Ted comes back tell him I went for a walk cause I got bored." I explained to Cody. He just nodded his head, as he threw the belongings that were once in his bag on the floor in desperate search to find something.

I opened the door to the locker room and bumped into someone hard. I fell flat on my ass. I looked up to see the pair of dimples I had trouble resisting.

I smirked. "Well isn't it John Cena?"

"Kaylee Santana! How the hell are you? John said offering a hand to help me up.

I giggled and bit my lip in attempt to hide my grin. "I'm pretty good. How are things?"

"Things are good…Busy but good. I haven't seen you in a while." John said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I've been busy too. But I'm around for a night or two just to visit Ted and stuff." I blurted out, quickly wishing I could take the words back.

A few divas down the hall giggled and signaled for John to come their way. "It looks like someone needs my assistance. Hey, a few of us are going to the bar later. I think you should come and hang out." John said walking with his back towards the divas, still looking at me.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I replied fiddling with the doorknob to the Legacy locker room behind my back

A grin appeared on John's face. "See you later then."

I sighed and leaned against the door and someone grabbed the side of my arm.

"What the fuck!" I said startled

Ted jumped back. "Sorry babe, did I scare you?" he asked me

"Just a tad." I said sarcastically

"_There__'__s no escape  
I can__'__t wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You__'__re dangerous  
I__'__m lovin__'__ it"_

I sat at the table with John, Randy, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, and Mickie James swirling the remains of my Strawberry Margarita around in the glass. Ted had one or two glasses of Jack Daniel's and decided to head back to the hotel because he was tired.

John and Mickie engaged in some conversation about which baseball team was better, the New York Yankees or the Boston Red Sox. I was considering telling John that the Yankees will always be better than the Red Sox but I felt out of place and had one drink to many so I wasn't sure if my words would come out correctly.

Randy and Kelly Kelly were to the right of me, obnoxiously flirting with each other. Maryse would make a silly comment here and there in French and I'd giggle, since I understood every word she was saying.

"You look bored." John said to me, bringing me back to reality.

I flipped my curly brown hair behind my shoulder and yawned. "More just tired. I think it's time for me to go back to the hotel." I slurred.

"Hey, I'll go back with you." John said getting up from the table

"It's not necessary; I can take a cab by myself." I said hiccupping as I stood up

John chuckled. "I insist." He said with a smirk.

Mickie and Maryse were in a mind of their own, caught up in some conversation about Jimmy Cho shoes and Kelly and Randy were too busy eye-fucking to notice me leave with John. I finally gave in.

I groaned. "Fine, fine. You win."

"I am the champ after all, aren't I?" John asked

We stood outside together waiting for a cab as the cold wind hit me hard. I shivered as John put his arms around me. I smiled my dumb- hard smile, and put my hands on top of his.

"_Too high  
Can__'__t come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning __'__round and __'__round  
Do you feel me now?"_

John and I casually walked into the hotel and to the elevator as quickly as we could. I tripped a couple of times, due to my drunkenness and thank God John caught me. We impatiently waited for the elevator to come. As soon as the elevator doors opened, we got in and close the door as fast as we could.

John slowly walked up to be a kissed me lightly. There was no denying that we both wanted each other. I kissed him back passionately as he began to make a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest.

I sighed in ecstasy. "We should go to your room, right?" I asked

"We can go to Ted's room to see if he wants to join in on the fun…" John joked in between kisses.

I jokingly smacked John. "You ass." I said before licking his bottom lip.

The elevator doors opened to John's floor and we hussled out of the elevator. We quietly sprinted to his room and John went into his pants pocket to get his room key. He slid the card into the slot and it turned green, granting entry into the room. I chuckled to myself as I realized that I'd be granting John entry into my "room", if you will, any second now .

John opened the door and I kissed him slowly. We stepped into the room and turned on the lights.

"This is so bad…" I whispered, nibbling on John's ear.

John smirked as he ran his hands through my curly, long locks. "What Ted doesn't know won't hurt him." He replied kissing me slowly and closing the door.

"_With a taste of your lips  
I__'__m on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I__'__m addicted to you  
Don__'__t you know that you__'__re toxic?"_

***_* Review or John will not give you entry to my next story.... ha ha ha ha. Seriously, Review *_***


End file.
